


the fortuneteller

by 01absns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns
Summary: Percy and Annabeth visit a fortuneteller at Coney Island.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	the fortuneteller

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by the Fortuneteller episode of the Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Percy and Annabeth brushed shoulders as they walked on the Coney Island boardwalk. The September winds were starting to cool off New York from the brutal summer heat. 

Percy’s ice cream cone didn’t get the memo because it was severely melting all over his hands, face, and shirt.

“I think you need a napkin. Or twenty.” I laughed.

“I think you need to stop judging me. I deserve this ice cream. I had a long week at school. That means that me and this chocolate ice cream can get as closely acquainted as I want.”

“It sounds like you and your ice cream need some alone time.” I pretended to walk away.

“No, no wait. Who is going to get me the napkins when my face starts getting sticky? I need _you_.” He sang.

“Ha! Come on Seaweed Brain. Let’s go get you some napkins.”

.

.

“We should go to the fortuneteller,” said Percy as he walked out of the restroom. His face was clean and free of ice cream.

“Might as well throw your money in the trashcan. Look there is one over there.” I pointed at the nearest trashcan. “Mortal fortunetellers are just scams. Do you really want to go over there and give them your money for nothing in return?”

“We came to Coney Island for the ice cream and the fun, that includes going to the fortuneteller. Come on. It cannot possibly be worse than the Oracle’s prophecies. I’ll pay for both of us,” Percy grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the fortuneteller tent.

“But Percy-”

“No, buts. I’ll even go first.”

.

.

“So, what was your fortune?” I asked Percy as he came out of the tent.

“Nothing much. Everything was straight out of a fortune cookie.”

“I told you so.” He stuck out his tongue at me.

“She said that I was going to strike some good luck soon, which is great considering the Titan War looming over us.” I frowned. “She also said that I would be successful in all of my endeavors, to be myself and myself only and that the future was mine.” He laughed.

“I hope it was worth the five dollars. I could have told you all of those things for free.”

“Yes, but when she said it, I believed it.” We both laughed. “It’s your turn now. Go on.” He pushed me toward the entrance of the tent. “Play nice.” I turned around and stuck out my tongue at him.

.

.

A woman with dark black eyes sat on the floor. She was lit up by two candles on a table. The table was short, barely hovering above the carpet-covered floor. Large white vases were scattered across the tent. She signaled for me to sit down on the pillow in front of her.

“Welcome. My name is Katrina. Is there anything specific that you would like to know about your future?” She smiled.

“No.”

“Are you a skeptic of the art of fortunetelling?”

“You could say that.”

“Well, that is okay. If you believe or do not believe it, it does not matter to me or the crystal ball. We are both here to help you regardless.” She looked down at her crystal ball, and I rolled my eyes.

“I see a thrilling time is in your future.” She paused. “Plan for many pleasures ahead.” She rubbed her hands over the crystal ball. “Something you lost will turn up soon.”

“Is that all?” I said. “Anything more specific?”

She looked up from her crystal ball. Her eyes flashed green. “I see a great romance for you. I can see that he is a very powerful demigod.”

“Wait, what did you say?” I asked quickly.

Her eyes were black again. “Your heart is in a place to draw true happiness.”

“Okay, thank you.” I ran out of the tent.

.

.

“Did you notice anything weird about the fortuneteller?” I asked Percy as we were walking toward the subway stop. The sun was starting to set in the sky.

“No, she seemed pretty normal. I mean as normal as a fortuneteller at Coney Island.” He laughed.

“Okay.”

“Why? Did you notice something weird?” He looked at me skeptically.

“No.” I lied.

Percy slightly squinted his eyes. He knew I had lied.

“I still stand my case though.” I deflected.

“And what is your case?”

“I could give you better fortunes for free.” I smiled. I pushed his shoulder with mine.

He laughed, “Okay, Wise Girl. Hit me.”

“All will go well with your new project.”

He made a thumbs down. “Next.”

“All your hard work will soon pay off.”

“I would hope so. Next.”

“Believe in yourself and others will too.”

“Lame.” He laughed. “Next.”

“Now is a good time to buy stock.”

“Ah, excellent,” he clapped. Let me go ahead and call my accountant.”

.

.

Percy was standing on Blackjack hundreds of feet in the sky. He jumped and dived straight into the lake under him.

“Woah. Sometimes I forget what a powerful demigod that kid is,” said Malcolm.

I whipped my head and looked at Malcolm, “Wait, what did you say?” He looked dazed.

“Nothing, just that Percy is one powerful demigod.”

I looked back at Percy who was now swimming to the shore. “I suppose he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewatching ATLA for the millionth time, and I got the idea of writing this. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> It will also be posted on FF (01absns) and Tumblr (abinthecinema).


End file.
